


Not Part of the Plan

by MaskofCognito



Series: Heroes and Villains [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Nano Challenge, Bickering, Denial, M/M, One Shot, Short, Superheroes, Supervillains, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: Part of myHeroes and Villainsseries.The one where Daniel does something heroic and Conrad pesters him.
Relationships: Daniel/Conrad
Series: Heroes and Villains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Not Part of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hero
> 
> Cute and fun time-stamp for my explicit series [Villians Can Win, Too!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022991/chapters/47412499)

** _HELP!_ **

“What the fuck?” Daniel spins in circles, trying to figure out where the scream is coming from.

** _HELP! UP HERE!_ **

Daniel’s head whips up, and he sees a kid dangling from the edge of a building. “ _ What the fuck!?” _ He drops his bag and looks around all around him. Nobody else in the vicinity, Daniel yells, “HOLD ON, KID! I’M COMING TO HELP!”

Daniel drops his bag, rolls up his hoodie sleeves, and shucks off his shoes and socks. He shoves them to the side with his bag and shakes out his hands and feet while willing each limb into metal and reshaping them to form hooks. He tests climbing the wall this way at first and fails. 

Growling out his frustration, he wills his limbs back human while thinking of another way to save the kid. He decides to go the gecko route and changes the pads on his hands and feet to give a better grip. Daniel tests climbing the brick building again and successfully gets up two feet before he slips off.

“Fuck!” He had a decent grip, but there wasn’t enough of it. He quickly sheds his hoodie and shirt and changes the skin on his chest to match that of his hands. Approaching the wall again, Daniel closes his eyes and imagines the skin from his chest, hands, and feet all griping the brick as he moves swiftly up the side of the wall. When he opens them again, he’s already a quarter of the way up and holding. “Yes! OKAY, KID. I’M COMING! Just keep holding on.”

Daniel moves as quickly as he can without breaking concentration. When he finally reaches him, the kid is only hanging on by one and he’s slipping. Daniel doesn’t think he can hold both their weight on the side of the building, so he rounds the edge and turns around swiftly to snatch the kid’s hand just as he lost his grip. Daniel pulls the kid up and settles him on the rooftop.

The kid is panting, fear still wide in his eyes as he thanks Daniel. “No problem, kid. Just… don’t get so close to the edge next time, yeah?” He waves it off as nothing and looks for the fire escape, making his way back to his items.

Pulling his shirt over his head, Daniel gets spooked when a hand claps him on his shoulder. He reels around and puffs out in relief when he sees only Conrad.

“Hey, Peacebringer,” Daniel mocks easily as they always do. Conrad grins and it sets Daniel’s stomach to uneasy. “What?”

“I saw that,” Conrad states.

“Saw what?”

“You saving that kid,” he clarifies.

“Uhm, no. I didn’t save anyone. I’m a villain, remember?” Daniel stoops and ties shoves on his converse.

“So what else would you call rescuing a kid from falling to his death?” Conrad smirks from above him.

Daniel scowls, grabs his bag and steps up, walking forward. “Kid… napping? Temporarily.”

“You’re such a fucking liar. I’m going to make you a hero, yet.”

“Screw you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write for Nano and commit to 50k when I know that a) I'm not great at long story commitments, and b) my life is a bit busy. However, I didn't want to NOT write this month. So, I decided to commit to a prompt a day for the month of November of whichever fandom I enjoy which gives the prompt the most spark. I'm using [this](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) prompt list I found from tumblr, in case anyone wants to reference it or join in.


End file.
